The SHIELD Falls
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: On the Hawaiian Island of Kauai, there lives over 600 genetic alien experiments. Things are going well for them, until S.H.I.E.L.D show up in the midst of a civil war tranq dart guns a'blazing. Things aren't going well anymore. Rated T for violence, semi-swearing, wounds, and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: Contemplations

The S.H.I.E.L.D Falls

**Hey everybody. This is my first Fanfiction so be nice. This would take place in a Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 type universe. Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

**2:00 PM**

Maria Hill, the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D after Nick Fury vanished, stood looking out the front windows.

"Where are you?" She thought. "Where are you hiding, Captain?"

The Superhuman Registration Act had been passed, and all heroes had to register with S.H.I.E.L.D, , wether they want to or not. Many heroes signed up, but a good number decided to rebel.

The group who supported the act was lead by Tony Stark, or a most people know him, Iron Man. The other group is lead by Steve Rogers, or Captain America.

The conflict had become an all-out war recently, and neither side was willing to stand down. This did not faze Hill, however. She was confident S.H.I.E.L.D would win. A little too confident maybe.

She continued staring out the window when she heard a S.H.I.E.L.D agent behind her.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Director Hill" The agent started, muffled by his helmet, concealing his face. "We have unconfirmed intel that there are aliens living on the Hawaiian Island of Kauai. We're not sure, but given what we've faced in the past, it doesn't sound impossible."

Hill agreed that it was possible, but unlikely. Aliens hiding right under their noses? Sounded a little off. Still, she knew that if it were true, it could be a threat to her mission.

"Send in a squad to check it out." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The agent replied.

Hill continued looking out the window. Could this be the start of a new threat? If so, she would wipe it out.

**Huh? I'm just starting out so, be nice. Constructive criticism appreciated, and I own nothing. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Genocide Begins

**Hey guys, I'm back in a flash to continue my story! I'm excited about this, so sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**9:00 AM**

Stitch sat lazily on the wooden floor, watching Lilo, his owner, and friend, practice hula. He found this to be slightly boring, but he was loyal enough to come. He spent the time scratching at the floor, picking his nose with his tongue, and thinking about what to do later. One particular thought that crossed his mind was of an article he saw Pleakley reading that morning, something about a Superhuman Registration Act. He figured it wouldn't affect him.

After Lilo finished practice, they traveled to town to check on some of Stitch's cousins, he had over 600. He, along with his cousins were created by the alien scientist Jumba Jookiba, as illegal genetic experiments. After crashing on Earth, Stitch was adopted by Lilo, and he pretended to be a dog so he wouldn't blow his cover, as he was being hunted by Jumba and Pleakley. In the end, he was sentenced to "exile" on Earth, with Lilo, and her sister, Nani. Stitch later found out that Jumba's other experiments were in pods scattered throughout the island, and he and Lilo made it their mission to captue them all, and find one true place where they can belong. It took forever, but, they finally did it, and all was right….until the evil Dr. Hamsterviel made a clone of Stitch named Leroy and attempted to destroy them all, but failed.

Stitch and Lilo were doing their rounds when a strong gust of wind and loud noise startled them both. They looked to see a large aircraft landing by the beach, throwing sand everywhere. It had the letters: S.H.I.E.L.D written on it. Stitch could feel that this was bad news. He and Lilo hid behind a shack while a hatch opened, and several men wearing full body armor, with visors concealing their faces. Their armor also had S.H.I.E.L.D written on it.

The men started into town, gaining some sideways glances from bystanders, and accidentally knocking over a fat guy with sunglasses' ice cream. Lilo and Stitch followed them until they came up to the frozen treats stand manned by Slushy(523) and Dupe(344).

They seemed to take notice of the 2 experiments, walked up to the stand and said.

"We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, a worldwide force dedicated to keeping the peace. You are authorized to come with us. Step out of the stand, and surrender peacefully."

Slushy just stood there for a few seconds, before holding up a snowcone in a "Want one?" manner.

"We do not want your.." He couldn't finish the sentence because a second later, Slushy had doused him with his ice-breath, and he was frozen solid. The other agents reacted by firing tranquilizer darts at the 2 experiments. Slushy blocked them by making a shield out of ice.

He motioned for Dupe to get down, and jumped at the agents. He charged one with his shield, and proceeded to freeze the rest solid while they were fazed. He smirked at his work when he was hit in the bottom by a sharp sting. He twirled around to see another agent pointing a gun at him. Slushy then began to feel dizzy, and eventually fall over. He had been tranquilized.

Lilo, Stitch, and Dupe stared in terror as their friend was carried away. Another S.H.I.E.L.D agent smashed the ice around his comrades, then proceeded back to the stand, reached down, and picked up Dupe by the tail. Dupe smiled nervously while the S.H.I.E.L.D agent carried him back to the aircraft.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other awe-strucken.

"We gotta hide you" Lilo said.

"Ih" Stitch replied.

They hurried back to their house before the other agents could recover, and when they reached home, they told everyone all about it.

"This is what Jumba feared" Jumba said after Lilo explained.

"If world ever found out about experiments, they would not welcome them. 523 and 344 are only the beginning, Jumba has feeling S.H.I.E.L.D will try to capture 625 of Juma's experiments."

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other in terror. Lilo sighed and said.

"C'mon, we gotta find you a hiding place."

**And so the experiment genocide begins! I'm having some fun with this one. Anyway, review, subscribe, favourite, all that, and I will see you next time. I OWN NOTHING.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stitched Up

**Aaaaaand, I'm back! Miss me? Anyways, here's the next chapter. As always, enjoy.**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

**10:00 AM**

Maria Hill was discussing the details of Prison 42, the newly constructed super-prison in the Negative Zone with Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic, when another S.H.I.E.L.D agent burst in.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked angrily.

"I do, so I'll be brief." He replied. "We have confirmed the population of aliens on Kauai."

Hill smiled at that.

"Bring them to the Helicarrier." She ordered.

"There are over 600 of them ma'am." He replied.

Hill thought for a moment, and said "Bring them in bunches. We'll ship them to prison 42 in waves." "Yes ma'am". And he was off.

"Aliens?" Mr. Fantastic asked. Hill smiled and said "On Kauai, Hawaii. They might help us on our side." "And if they refuse?" He asked.

Hill replied with "I was thinking we test out that new nanite technology you've been perfecting."

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**10:30 AM**

Stitch was hiding in the attic of the Pelekai household. He had to do so to avoid capture. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents were all over the island scouting for Stitch's cousins. Lilo brought him food and such whenever it was needed. Stitch was bored out of his mind, when there was loud knock at the front door.

Nani answered the door to find 2 S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting for her.

"Uh-oh" she thought.

"We're here doing a routine search for any aliens, we're just gonna look around the house."

"Um, ok. Come on in." Nani replied with a fake smile. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked into the house, Lilo pretending not to notice them, doing her own thing. The agents saw Jumba at the table and said

"You! Are you the mastermind behind these experiments?"

"I am not sharing personal information with people who just barge into houses!" Jumba replied.

"That answers that question." The other agent said.

"You're coming with us." The first one said.

Jumba frowned while he was being escorted out of the house by the agent while the other turned to Pleakley, who was staring at him wide-eyed. The agent ingonred Pleakley and continued down the hallway. 'What am I, chopped liver?" Pleakley asked, angry. The agent ignored him and continued down the hall. He came across a door leading to the attic.

Stitch heard him outside, and prepared to pounce, knowing they weren't going to be understanding. Stitch pounced on the agent's face the second the door was open. The agent screamed "Get it off, get it off!" While Stitch continued clamping on. It caused a lot of ruckus. Stitch let go of the agent, and then tackling him to the ground, followed by jumping on his stomach, knocking him out. Stitch was taken by surprise by tranquilizer darts missing him only slightly coming from the doorway. The other agent had fired them at him. Stitch rushed the other agent, kicking him down the front stairs, knocking him out. Stitch thought he was triumphant, but another squad car filled with S.H.I.E.L.D agents pulled up in front of the house. The agents had called for backup.

"Open Fire!" One called, and they started firing at Stitch with their rifles. The bullets bounced harmlessly against Stitch's thick hide, and Stitch ran at the agents, tackling one to the ground, and ducking under their squad car. To the agents' surprise, Stitch lifted up the car, flipped it so he could wield it like a weapon, yelled "Your punch buggy!" before smacking a bunch of agents with the squad car! The ones left standing ran for their lives. Stitch laughed and ran after them swinging like a madman.

Suddenly, he was hit by a blast of heat right in his back, knocking him on his face, and the squad car flying. It reminded him of when he fought Heat(609). He looked back to find what looked like a red-and-gold metal man floating behind him. The man raised his hand and shot another blast, this time right in Stitch's stomach, knocking him on his back. Stitch got up, however, and grabbed the squad car while dodging another blast. Stitch tossed the car at the man, and he was struck down to Earth. Stitch then jumped on the man and wanted to start clawing at him when a blue core in his chest started glowing. It then unleashed a very powerful energy blast that knocked Stitch out cold. The man got up and looked over the defeated Stitch. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent ran up to him and said

"Thank you for assisting, Iron Man."

The man lifted up his mask revealing a bearded face and said

"Please, it's Tony Stark."

**What do you think? Iron Man's in on the action now! I actuallt came up with the ending at the last minute, so, is it good or not? Let me know in a review! I OWN NOTHING.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hawaii 625-0

**Hello everybody! I have returned with a new chapter. As always, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Prison 42, Negative Zone**

**12:50 PM**

Stitch woke up hurting all over. He opened his eyes to find himself in a small square room with three metal walls and a yellow force field blocking an exit. He walked up to it and began scratching at it, headbutting it, even licking it.

"Don't bother."

A voice said, surprising Stitch. A woman with short black hair walked up to the cell.

"You're not getting out of there without our say-so." She said.

"Who are you?" Stitch asked as best as he could.

"I'm Maria Hill, acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D" she replied.

At that, Stitch decided that he didn't like her.

"Why you bring Stitch here?" Stitch demanded.

"You're an extraterrestrial lifeform with no authorization to be on Earth, so we locked you up here." She replied.

"Stitch not bad, Stitch fluffy." He protested.

"Well, fluffy or not, you're not going anywhere." Hill replied sternly.

Stitch growled at her. "What you do with cousins?" He asked.

Hill said "See for yourself." And stepped aside to reveal Slushy and Dupe trapped in another cell across from Stitch. Stitch gasped at this.

Hill chuckled and said "Well, we're glad we got the most dangerous experiment out of the way first." Stitch continued growling.

Hill smirked and said "Can't wait until our little collection's complete" before walking away.

Stitch contemplated this for a second before realizing what it meant and screaming "NAGA!" as Hill prepared to give her agents their orders.

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**Various times**

Lilo was very sad about losing Stitch. Those nasty S.H.I.E.L.D agents were going to pay. She contacted Cobra Bubbles about it, but he had no control over S.H.I.E.L.D. Lilo could do nothing but watch as the agents went to work.

(**Aaaaaaaaand cue Hawaii Five-0 music!)**

Sinker(602) was going for a swim but something blocked his way. It was a fishing net, and he couldn't cut it because his fin was caught. A couple S.H.I.E.L.D agents hoisted it up, and then saw Cannonball(520) jumping into the water, but another agent thought quick and snatched him up in a more generic-looking fishing net before motoring away.

Bugby(128)was turning rocks into ladybugs, when he was caught in a jar! An agent quickly sealed the lid before poking some holes.

A few more S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked into the Pelekai household, one smashed Lilo's portable game system and captured Glitch(223). Another opened Nani's bedroom door and dragged Belle(248) out by the tail.

A S.H.I.E.L.D agent pulled on a pulley on a wishing well, and pulled out Wishy-Washy(267) and carried him away by the wand on his head.

A S.H.I.E.L.D agent came into a courthouse, asked the judge if they had any experiments, and he said no. There was a buzz from behind a closet door, and the agent opened it to find Fibber(032) behind it. Fibber smiled nervously before the agent picked him up by his head and stormed off.

Mr. Stenchy(254) was walking along the streets when a S.H.I.E.L.D agent wearing a gas mask came up to him. He pulled out large tongs, and used them to grasp Mr. Stenchy's big head as if he were carrying a plutonium rod.

Bonnie(149) and Clyde(150) were working their way down a rope's length of hankerchiefs, from their cell window in jail, only to walk into the presence of a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D personnel.

Sprout(509) was sitting atop his water tower, when a helicopter loomed over him. It released four hooks, which latched on to the water tower. They placed the water tower on a platform that ascended into the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier.

(**Now stop the music)**

Sparky(221) was doing his job powering the lighthouse, when suddenly, a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents wearing rubber over their armor came charging in. They began firing at Sparky, but Sparky retaliated by firing lightning at them. It didn't work though, because of the rubber armor. One agent grabbed onto Sparky, and Sparky couldn't wriggle out because of the rubber. They promptly stuck him in a cage lined with rubber. He saw Zap(603) in a similar cage.

Slugger(608) was ready to hit a home run for the team at the game he was currently playing, but he swing before the ball was thrown. He didn't hit nothing though, as it deflected a tranquilizer dart back at an agent who fired it. Slugger then made a run for it, but was quickly halted by two agents holding guns at his face. Another agent shot him in the back of the head with a tranquilizer dart that actually hit.

Shortstuff(297) was stomping around the city being pursued by a large number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Their bullets had no effect of Shortstuff's tough armor. The giant crablike experiment lumbered about swatting at helicopters and trying not to step on anybody. One agent packing a rocket launcher knelt down from afar aiming at Shortstuff, before firing. The rocket fazed Shortsuff, and knocked him back, but didn't cause him to fall. The rocketeer pumped his fist in celebration, but not much later did Shortstuff spot him, and started chasing him. The rocketeer started running, and soon a helicopter came up from behind the palm trees and nailed Shortstuff with four rockets from close range. Shortstuff fell backwards, and was down for the count. Several S.H.I.E.L.D agents helped tie him down, as they squeezed a platform underneath him.

Plasmoid(617) was in a tight situation. Four S.H.I.E.L.D agents had him cornered, and they all had guns. Plasmoid did what he did best: launched plasma balls at each of them. One tried to shoot him, but the bullet did nothing against Plasmoid's exoskeleton, and he responded by shooting a plasma ball at the agent's face. More S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived on the scene, one carrying a shotgun. Plasmoid easily disposed of the ones carrying rifles, but the shotgunner nailed Plasmoid with a blast that caused a crack in his armor. The shotgunner shot him a few more times until the exoskeleton gave way, exposing flesh. Plasmoid was in a lot of pain. He saw Lilo through blurry vision, and then blacked out.

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! I had some fun with this chapter right here. I OWN NOTHING! Review, favourite, and all that jazz.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tidbits

**Welcome back peoples, I have returned with a new chapter. Let's get it on!**

**Stark Tower, New York, USA**

**1:20 PM**

Tony Stark considered these past few days to be very successful. He and S.H.I.E.L.D have captured more experiments than he could have ever expected.

Slushy, Dupe, Stitch, Sinker, Cannonball, Bugby, Glitch, Belle, Wishy-Washy, Fibber, Mr. Stenchy, Bonnie, Clyde, Sprout, Sparky, Zap, Slugger, Shortstuff, Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher(544), Hammerface(033), Tank(586), Kixx(601), Squeak(110), Clip(117), Mashy(225), Houdini(604), Stopgo(102), Ploot(505), and Angel(624) were all safe and secure in Prison 42.

Yin(501), Yang(502), Felix(010), Sproing(249), Ace(262), Doubledip(002), Gotchu(031), Forehead(044), Hocker(051), Zawp(077), Mulch(111), Shredder(134), Pix(214), Boomer(288), Cloudy(320), Manners(358), Woody(507), Wrapper(521), Blowhard(533), Derrick(566), Nosy(199), Phantasmo(375), Spooky(300), Richter(513), Poxy(222), Sample(258), Kernel(014), Melty(228), Babyfier(151), Drowsy(360), and Elastico(345) were all prepped for transport. S.H.I.E.L.D was still keeping a close eye out for the elusive Snafu(120) who has ruined any plans to capture him.

Nevertheless, Stark was proud of the work S.H.I.E.L.D has accomplished, and he hoped the transportation to Prison 42 would go well.

**Prison 42 Medical Labs**

**1:20 PM**

Mr. Fantastic loomed over the experiment laid before him. Plasmoid, who was shot with a shotgun 4 times. His exoskeleton was broken in one spot, allowing full access to his flesh.

"I would like to congratulate you on your achievement, Agent Terrence." He said to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent standing near him.

(**Just imagine Michael Rooker playing Agent Terrence)**

"I'll tell you, that exoskeleton's tough." Terrence replied. "But a couple buckshots managed to crack that shell and take scorpion boy here home."

Plasmoid rolled his eyes under his eyelids. He was pretending to be dead so the personnel in the room would let down their guard.

"I'm going to take a tissue sample" Mr. Fantastic said, as he reached into Plasmoid's wound.

Plasmoid's eyes shot open, and he fired plasma balls all over the room, cousing much panic. His tail was pointed at Mr. Fantastic's face, and he would have fired, if not for Agent Terrence pointing a gun at his head.

"I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" Terrence shouted as Plasmoid went back onto the table he was on.

"Strap it down! Strap it!" Terrence said, as he, Mr. Fantastic, and a nearby guard proceeded to do just that. Terrence then placed a strap over Plasmoid's tail. It wouldn't stop plasma, but it would prevent the tail from opening.

"This thing is nuts." Terrence replied, as he struck Plasmoid on the back of the head. Plasmoid growled at him.

"Right well, take him to a cell." Mr. Fantastic replied, still rattled by Plasmoid's sudden "resurrection".

**Prison 42 Cell Blocks**

**1:20 PM**

Angel sat in her cell, glancing back and forth for no reason in particular. She had been imprisoned before, but this was a little scarier. Her last imprisonment on Gantu's ship had at least some hope of escape. She felt none here. Stuck in an alternate dimension, with an impenetrable force field, an army of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and combat drones, and a teleportation across the dimensional planes all stood in her way of freedom. She glanced at her cellmate, Belle, who was scratching something on the wall, Angel couldn't see what, and frankly, she didn't know if she wanted to. Stitch was a few cells away, but she couldn't reach him. He had freaked when he saw her captured, even tried to break the forcefield, but to no avail. Angel had concluded that she needed to hope for a miracle to escape, and there wasn't much of that.

**White Star Base, Unknown**

**1:20 PM**

Captain America stood in this base monitoring his computers, looking at the world around him. He was driven into hiding by S.H.I.E.L.D after the Superhuman Registration Act was passed. He refused to register, so he was breaking the law. Many of his friends and allies joined him to create the Anti-Registration forces. He's also managed to turn a great number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to his cause, and they call themselves the White Star in his honor. Cap continued staring at the computer screens when his comrade Cable came up to him.

"What's up, Cable?" Cap asked.

"Sir, we've got intel that Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D are transporting a number of our friends to the Negative Zone." Cable said.

Cap was awe-strucken. "How would they do that?" He asked

"Trans-dimensional portal on Ryker's Island." Cable explained "They're going to be transported to Ryker's via convoy tomorrow."

Cap let this sink in, hatching a plan as he did. "What time?" He asked.

**Yeah, not much happens in this chapter, but it'll be exciting next time! I promise. As always, favourite, alert, and I OWN NOTHING.**


	6. Chapter 6: Traffic Jam

**Finally, some excitement happens! I thought about this one a while back. Enjoy peoples.**

**Prison 42 Cell Blocks**

**10:15 AM**

Stitch sat in his cell, passing the time by thinking of horrible things to do to Hill. He was in the middle of a fantasy of ripping her spine out when a tap on the forcefield snapped him out of his daze.

A couple S.H.I.E.L.D agents clad in heavy armor were standing outside, standing next to a strange machine. It looked like a metal arc with a bunch of holes in it. Stitch recognized it, they used it to constrain people, like a huge guy dressed in black with an ugly face he saw yesterday.

"Alright, you little monster, get over here." An agent said. Stitch growled, but stepped forward.

"With all your arms exposed." The agent continued. Stitch sighed and exposed his extra arms. The arc had yellow beams come from the holes, that grappled onto Stitch's arms and legs, holding him in place. The agents walked Stitch down hallways until they reached a large laboratory.

"You'll never hold me!" A voice screamed from inside the labs. "Your stupid machines can't stop the -AAAAAHHHH!" The voice ended with a blood curdling scream. Stitch gulped.

The doors opened, revealing a very large man dressed in red armor tied to a machine similar to Stitch's, only it was attached to the wall. The restraints let go, and the man didn't move. He simply stood in place.

"Kirby, everything working?" A scientist asked through an earpiece.

Stitch's sensitive hearing picked up "Yep, Juggernaut's officially on the leash" coming through the radio. On the leash? Stitch had a bad feeling. The supposed Juggernaut stomped off under Kirby's control. Stitch struggled as they moved him toward the machine. "Naga, NAGA!" he screamed in protest. It was no use though, as he was hooked up to the machine in no time. Some machinery whirred behind him, and a mechanical syringe appeared before him.

Stitch could do nothing as the needle stabbed into him, releasing whatever foul contents it held into his blood. He felt….calm as the needle pulled out. The last thing he heard was "The Nanite process is complete. Swanson, you have him?" before blacking out.

**Yancy Street, New York, USA**

**1:07 PM**

"Here they come! Take positions!" A White Star guerrilla yelled from the rooftops as the convoy headed toward Ryker's Island drove through the streets. A rocket was fired, and it temporarily stopped the transports. Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Storm were waiting atop the rooftops. Captain America, Daredevil, Prodigy, and Ghost Rider were atop another rooftop.

"Liberty Squad, the Convoy is approximately 4 klicks from your position." Cable said over the radio.

"Roger Cable, I sense it." Daredevil said

"Alright team, listen up." Cable continued. "S.H.I.E.L.D's doubled their guard on the anti-aircraft guns." S.H.I.E.L.D had placed anti-air turrets around the neighborhood to prevent such an attack.

"We can't strike the convoy by air until you clear out those gun emplacements. Hit 'em fast, hit 'em hard" Cable instructed.

"We hear ya, bub" Wolverine said. "Let's shred some metal" Wolverine extended his claws, ready to use them. The two teams advanced on the enemy. Wolverine shredded the enemy with his adamantium claws, Luke Cage pummeled them with his titanium-hard fists, Iron Fists delivered his dragon-style attack, and Storm used her power over the weather to deliver mother nature's wrath.

On the other side, Captain America used his mighty shield to attack his foes,(all who dare to oppose his shield must yeiiiiiild) Daredevil used his batons to attack his foes, as well as being impossible to hit. Prodigy used his armor and skills to crush his government foes, and Ghost Rider unleashed the flames of hell.

In no time, all anti-aircraft guns were gone, and White Star was clear to advance. They launched missiles at the convoy via helicopter, and it worked perfectly. The convoy veered off course, and eventually crashed, taking the transports with him. "Great shooting Private, convoy's stopped, and prisoners are escaping on food from the disabled transports." Cable said over the radio. Liberty squad descended onto the streets, and were immediately attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D forces. They had no trouble defending themselves however, and beat the agents with relative ease.

"Swanson, we could use some Superhuman backup here!" A S.H.I.E.L.D agent shouted into the radio.

"Roger that, I've got just the girl for you." Swanson said over the radio.

Meanwhile, liberty squad was tearing open the transports. Wolverine and Ghost Rider went to work on one, and released Hercules, Patriot, Phantasmo, Justice, Multiple Man, Shredder, and Elastico. The released prisoners ceased the moment and began beating the tar out of nearby S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Phantasmo flew into a S.H.I.E.L.D heavy combat drone, and took over it, using it to hold back the S.H.I.E.L.D forces.

The Ani-Reg forces continued tearing apart the transports until all of them were disabled. One transport door actually melted before their eyes, and dissolved to reveal Yang, who apparently broke free of his restraints and melted the door with his lava. He immediately went to see his closest friend Yin, who had been freed earlier, and filled with water from a destroyed fire hydrant. The Invisible Woman, Elektra, Colossus, Boomer, Cloudy, and Mulch followed Yang out.

"Heads up. Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D just brought in some of those mind-controlled criminals we heard about." Cable said over the radio. Over a nearby crashed automobile flipped an Asian woman dressed in red, with large adamantium claws coming from her fingers.

"Lady Deathstrike" Wolverine acknowledged.

Elsewhere, a small, blue, furry creature was ready to pounce on his designated target.

Stitch was aware of what he was doing, but he couldn't control his actions. He felt like he was in a dream, but could feel everything happening. It was quietly scary for the poor little experiment. The Officer Swanson controlled Stitch's every movement. Stitch couldn't do anything as he pounced on Captain America, the man trying to free his cousins, and attacked Cap's comrades, and his very own cousins. Luckily, after a bit, Stitch was KO'd by the one known as Colossus, but Stitch felt the pain of having his face punched by a metal brute. At least now, he could sleep.

Captain America was in the midst of a huge fight. S.H.I.E.L.D had called in reinforcements, and Spider-Man, Deadpool, Songbird, Ms. Marvel, and War Machine had arrived on the scene. Cap had also called in reinforcements though, and White Star troops had landed, and one of their biggest guns was on his way. Nevertheless, Cap stood tall, fighting for what's right. Lady Deathstrike had torn apart the robot Phantasmo had possessed, and he was looking for something else to ghost into. When he finally beat Deathstrike, she got up slowly, bu then

"Stay DOWN, ugly!" was heard, and a man made of rock was seen running out of an alley, and punched Deathstrike in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Get a manicure while yer at it, jeez." The man said, as Deathstrike flew. He was the Thing.

"Ben!" The Invisible Woman yelled, as she greeted her old friend.

"Glad to see you fightin' bad guys for a change, Suzie." He said "What was little miss Fake Nails up to?"

"Working for S.H.I.E.L.D, against her will."

"Wow, they must really be gettin' desperate. But like I told Reed, I don't want any part a' dis war you got goin' on."

"But can't you at least help us, get our friends out?"

"But dat'd be the same thing as-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D forces coming for ya! I don't think they care if Ben gets caught in the crossfire either!" Cable shouted over the radio, and indeed S.H.I.E.L.D was coming. The Invisible Woman cast a forcefield around The Thing, and he became a giant bowling ball, rolling around, crushing everything in his path.

Meanwhile, the White Star reinforcements have arrived. A loud roar was heard in the distance, and a large green beast was jumping on to the battlefield.

"Hulk, glad you made it." Cap said to the beast.

"Hulk will smash!" Hulk yelled.

"Then by all means…" Cap said with a grin, as Hulk proceeded to smash S.H.I.E.L.D agents everywhere. S.H.I.E.L.D was beginning to retreat, when a large "boom" was heard. It sounded like something big had hit the ground. And, a very, very tall man emerged from around a corner, dressed in yellow and black.

"Yellowjacket!?" Cable yelled over the radio. "Liberty, deal with him! Hulk, escort our friends to safety." Hulk grunted in a "yes" manner, and began leading the experiments and escaped prisoners to safety. Liberty Squad took to the rooftops.

It was a long and hard battle, but Liberty finally managed to take down Yellowjacket.

"Fantastic work. Not only did you take down their biggest gun, but you bought time for our people to escape. Now it's your turn, get out of there while you can. I just wish I could see Maria Hill's face right now."

**Whew! You think that was easy? I planned this one out for a while, let me know how it turned out. I OWN NOTHING!**


	7. Chapter 7: After the Jam

**Hey people! I am back with a new chapter, sorry I took so long, I've been caught up with homework, and I just wasn't feeling it. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

**11:00 AM**

"Dammit!" That was the only word on Maria Hill's mind when she saw that her convoy had been stopped and completely destroyed. What's worse was, Captain America and the unregistered heroes and experiments had escaped scot-free. Hill was furious, to say the least.

"Calm down Hill, calm down" she repeated to herself.

"You can do this, you're better than them, you can capture them again." Hill sighed and sat on a nearby chair, rubbing her temples.

"Let's just hope our Nanite agents are more successful next time" with that, she activated her radio, and said.

"Richards, power up your machinery, we need more agents."

**White Star HQ**

**11:00 AM**

Captain America has had a very confusing day. He had freed not only his comrades, but some weird alien experiments as well. He fought villainous puppets working for S.H.I.E.L.D, one of them another alien, and he got an explanation from an alien with a huge nose. His name was Nosy, and he explained that S.H.I.E.L.D had been abducting him and his "cousins" from Hawaii for reasons he didn't know. Cap was flabbergasted. S.H.I.E.L.D was getting low, but they've sunken to the bottom now. Abducting innocent Earth ambassadors who didn't even do anything? That's low.

Cap was contemplating his options for the next move, when Cable came up to talk to him.

"Cap, we've received a transmission from Kauai, Hawaii." He said.

Cap turned around. "Show me" he said. Cable went to a computer screen and pressed some buttons. An image of a green, one eyed noodly thing showed up.

"Hello, Earth subjects" It began. "I am here to say that I find your forces quite formidable and humbly ask for assistance." It continued.

"Pleakley, just get to the point" an off-screen voice whispered."

"Fine" Pleakley said. "We need help! S.H.I.E.L.D is stealing all of our experiments on this island! Help us, please!" Then the screen cut to black.

Cap stared at the screen for a brief second before saying

"Cable, pack your bags. We're going to Hawaii."

**Stark Tower, New York, USA**

**11:30 AM**

Tony Stark sat in his chair looking out the window to the buildings of New York.

The convoy was ambushed, and it was a disaster. He lost a lot of prisoners. Stark blamed himself for not being there. He wondered what to do next. He thought back to the flow of new prisoners to Prison 42. It's been pretty slow lately. He thought that maybe, he could help get more experiments into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. He finally decided to grab his armor and take a trip to Hawaii.

**Is it much? No it's not. Will it do? I hope so. Review and stuff, I OWN NOTHING.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Experiment Race

**Hi. How are things? I'm doing well myself, well enough to write a new chapter to my fic. Enjoy, 2 people who are reading this.**

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**1:40 PM**

Lilo climbed a stepladder to reach the attic of her household. She was bringing food to the experiments she was hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D. She managed to find Shush(234), Fudgy(054), Millie(220), Nosox(204), Snooty(277), and Shoe(113) and hide them in her attic from the invading forces.

She had also contacted the Grand Councilwoman about this, but the Galactic Council was currently under attack by an alien race known as the Skrull, so they can't help. Lilo put the plates with the food on them in the attic, as the experiments began to eat. She wished this travesty would end, and S.H.I.E.L.D would just go away.

Lilo was walking down the hall when the doorbell rang. She went to the door to answer it, since Nani was doing errands and Pleakley was attending the Bed but not Breakfast, and at the door was a man who resembled Nicolas Cage wearing a leather jacket.

"Is this the Pelekai residence?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Lilo answered.

The man chuckled "I figured as much. Listen, I know about the experiment purge going on here, and I was wondering if you could help us."

Lilo was taken aback. He knew? "Come in." she said quickly. The man stepped in, and said, "I'm with a group of people working against S.H.I.E.L.D and the Superhuman Registration Act, and we need your help to.." He was cut off by a loud "HALT" coming from the door.

Two S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood at the door, rifles pointed at the man.

"Jonathon Blaze, you are under arrest for violation of the Superhuman Registration Act. Put your hands where we can see them and surrender peacefully." One ordered. Johnny chuckled and turned around with his hands up.

"Ok" He began "We could do things your way….or" Lilo was taken by surprise when his head turned into a flaming skull and 2 flaming chains sprang from his sleeves and whisked the S.H.I.E.L.D agents rifles away, pulling them towards the man slightly.

Johnny grabbed the S.H.I.E.L.D agents' by their throats and continued in a demonic tone "we could do things MY way" as he threw them out the door and down the front stairs. He turned to Lilo, still standing there, calmly and said.

"People usually run screaming when they see me like this."

"I've gotten used to seeing bizarre things on a daily basis" she responded.

If Blaze could smile in this form, he would have.

"I think you should know my alter ego." He said. "The name's Ghost Rider."

"Lilo. Lilo Pelekai." She responded.

Ghost Rider explained the situation about the Civil War, the SRA, and S.H.I.E.L.D's plans for the experiments, revealed by Nosy after he sniffed it out. Lilo was pale after he explained the last part. He also said that the Anti-Reg forces needed her knowledge of the experiments to aid them in battle.

Lilo was hesitant at first, but she then figured that an enemy of her enemy was her friend. She showed him the experiments she was hiding, and she and him escorted them to his motorbike, with flaming wheels. Lilo thought it was badass, to say the least.

The bike's seat was enough to fit Ghost Rider, Lilo, Fudgy, and Snooty, if Snooty perched on Lilo's head firmly. Shush, Millie, and Shoe squeezed into a sidecar spawned out of nowhere, and Nosox, wearing rollerblades on all feet, was dragged behind by a chain wrapped around his body. The motorcycle took off with a start, leaving a small trail of flames behind it wherever it went. Nosox tried to keep his legs open to avoid burn. While riding, they came across some S.H.I.E.L.D agents trying to herd Butter(227) into an aircraft. Ghost Rider hopped off his bike, walked up behind the agents, and made quick work of them with his chains. He took off the collar that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents put on Butter, and coaxed him to follow them to the White Star chopper parked near the edge of the island.

When they got to the chopper, Captain America, Cable, Luke Cage, Wolverine, and The Punisher were waiting.

"Nice to see you, Johnny." Cap said.

"You too, Cap" Ghost Rider said. "I found the girl, and some experiments."

"Good." Cap said. He turned to Lilo. "I trust Ghost Rider explained the situation?" Lilo nodded. "Great." Cap responded.

"We need to get these Experiments onto the chopper." He instructed, and sure enough, the experiments went into the aircraft.

"Hello, Steve." A voice said out of apparently nowhere. Suddenly, Iron Man landed in front of the group.

"Thanks for helping us round up some remaining experiments on the island, and get us some bonus prisoners." He said.

"You're not going anywhere with us, Stark." Cap replied. "Because there's six…" Then Butter moved up beside the heroes. "…make that seven, of us, and only one of you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say there's only one of me." Stark replied. Then, an army of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and combat drones started advancing toward Cap and his comrades. They were severely outnumbered. Cap however, stood tall.

"If you want us, come and get us!" He shouted. Stark immediately flew towards Cap, but was blocked by a shield being thrown at his face. Cap then began to attack Iron Man. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents began to advance, and the heroes responded by attacking themselves.

"Hide." Ghost Rider told Lilo, and Lilo hid inside the aircraft. Ghost Rider then drove his bike into the crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D forces, running into many, and eventually hopped off his still-moving bike, which promptly crashed into a heavy combat drone, blowing it up. Ghost Rider then started using his chains and hellfire to attack S.H.I.E.L.D's forces. The rest of the heroes behaved similar, attacking any agent, robot, or vehicle that tried to stop them. Cap and Iron Man continued wrestling, and that went on for a while. Eventually, many of S.H.I.E.L.D's forces were dealt with, and they began to retreat. The Anti-Reg forces were winning yet again. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling a little, and it felt like a small earthquake. Cap thought maybe Richter has snuck onboard, but then the ground gave way underneath a large patch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Out of the hole climbed Backhoe(040) who dug around the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, making the ground weak beneath their feet. Elsewhere, a black hole had spawned, and a huge chunk of combat drones was being sucked in, and when the last of them were gone, the vortex closed to reveal Holio(606) who had made the hole to help. Clink(086) had shown up to capture a couple S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and shake them up until they are KO'd. After other experiments showed up to help, S.H.I.E.L.D finally decided to retreat. Cap was satisfied with his work here.

"Well, we should get going." He said. "And Lilo, thanks for your help." He said as Lilo emerged from inside the chopper.

"Well, I'll help you some more." Lilo responded." She then proceeded to lead the Anti-Reg forces to whatever experiments she could find, and after a while, when the chopper was stuffed, Cap decided to leave.

"Thanks again, Lilo." He said. They had found Shrink(001), Choppers(441), Weasel(148), Kingpin(229), Deforestator(515), Phoon(540), Remmy(276), Slick(020), Huggo(489), Frenchfry(062), Spats(397), Swapper(355), Amnesio(303), Hunkahunka(323), and Link(251).

Cap considered it to be successful. He returned to his base with high hopes. It was going to be a good turnout. He could feel it.

**Waddaya think? Review. I OWN NOTHING.**


	9. Chapter 9: Like a Rat

**Hello. Nice to see you again. I can't actually see you through this fic but whatever. Enjoy this wonderful fic I actually put effort into.**

**Stark Tower**

**1:00 PM**

Tony Stark had attempted to stop the Anti-Reg forces while they secured some experiments on Hawaii, but he failed. Instead, he waited until they were gone, and secured Spike(319), Topper(025), Precious(400), Heckler(322), Yaarp(613), Finder(158), PJ(133), Checkers(029), Gigi(007), Slimy(529), Digger(529), Jam(202), Morpholomew(316), and Stamen(103).

He was satisfied with his work, and that they were able to get them to Prison 42, along with some unregistered super-criminals, with relative ease. Nevertheless, Stark was confident he could win, especially with the new experiment Nanite agent, and the trap they were setting.

**White Star Base**

**5:00 PM**

Captain America was assembling his troops for a briefing. Cable stood at the opposite end of a computer screen as Cap.

"Alright, people." Cap began. "We've just received word of a major disaster at the Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant in New Jersey. The details are sketchy, but hundreds of workers may be trapped."

"Of course, but we're well aware this could be a trap set by our "friends"." Cable said. "That's why we'll be using Cloak to teleport us in. If there's any danger, he can get us right back out."

"Alright, team, we're going in. Who knows? Maybe this will help turn the public opinion, and show everyone what it really means to be a hero." Cap concluded. His words were inspirational to the group.

Cloak's large…eh, cloak, covered Cap, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Cable, Wolverine, Storm, Daredevil, The Invisible Woman, Dagger, The Human Torch, Colossus, The Thing, The Hulk, Firestar, Patriot, Multiple Man, Hercules, Spider-Woman, Goliath, Ghost Rider, Prodigy, Jean Grey, Yin, Yang, Melty, Richter, Spooky, Ace, Shrink, Choppers, and Phoon. In a split second, they were gone.

**Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant**

**5:03 PM**

The Anti-Reg team materialized in the middle of the plant, with Cloak revealing them.

"How many trapped workers did the radio say?" Cap asked Cable.

"Over 300, but something's weird. I'm not getting anything over my Infonet. No panic signals, nothing." He responded. Cable looked under his foot to see a sign that read: _Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant: A division of Stark Industries. _

"What's wrong, Cable?" Luke Cage asked.

"Cloak, get us out of here, it's a trap!" Cable yelled. A gunshot rang out, and Cable fell to the floor. Dagger came to his aid to find a tranquilizer dart in his neck. Cap spun around to see Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, She-Hulk, War Machine, and several S.H.I.E.L.D agents approaching them.

"Of course it's a trap, how else were we going to get you all in one place?" Iron Man said. Cap looked to one side to see Bishop, Songbird, Black Widow, Spider-Man, and Dr. Strange. He also saw Venom, Green Goblin, Bullseye, and Lady Deathstrike, presumably under Nanite control.

He looked to the other side to see Deadpool, Ms. Marvel, Thor, Wonder Man, Yellowjacket, and the Nanite controlled Carnage, Moonstone, Whirlwind, Electro, Stitch, and a creature that resembled Stitch, but was red, and it's build was different. The experiments gasped when they saw it. They recognized it as 627, a creature that was stronger than even Stitch.

"Skybird one, is the area fully cordoned?" Iron Man asked into the radio.

"Roger, perimeter sealed. No one's leaving the zone without our say-so." Hill said over the radio, from the helicarrier, which was floating right above everyone.

"Copy that, stand by." Iron Man responded.

"Stand by? You and S.H.I.E.L.D goin' soft, Tony?" Cap asked.

"We didn't come here to arrest you, Cap. I talked S.H.I.E.L.D into offering all of you a chance at amnesty."

"You mean surrender? Thanks, but, I think I'd rather take my chances."

"Cap, please." Iron Man said, lifting up his mask. "You know how hard I tried to fight this, but that was before Stamford." Stamford was blown up by Nitro, and that caused the SRA to be passed. "The public doesn't want secret identities anymore. Registration is the only way to make them feel safe when we're around." Tony offered his hand in a handshake. "Just give me a chance to tell you my plans for my 21st century overhaul."

Cap looked around, contemplating his odds, before shaking Tony's hand and saying "You've got 5 minutes."

"That's all I'll need." Then Tony looked at his hand to see a small machine on his armor, and before he knew it he was shocked with electricity and his suit was offline, as well as Cap hitting him in the face with his shield. The battle of the Chemical Plant had begun

**What do you think of my beginning of the battle? I liked it. Review and I OWN NOTHING.**


	10. Chapter 10: Off The Leash

**Hiya. Welcome back to my wonderful story. As always, enjoy.**

**Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant, New Jersey**

**5:10 PM**

Captain America had struck Iron Man with his shield, and the battle of the plant had begun.

Yin and Yang had broken off from the group and began doing what they did best: shooting lava and water at the enemy. They did so to many S.H.I.E.L.D agents and combat drones until a thing with a green face, and weird clothes came flying in on what looked like a flying mechanical bat. They had learned that he was called Green Goblin, and he was a dangerous one. He spotted them and began throwing metal pumpkins that turned out to be bombs when thrown. Yin and Yang made a run for it, but Goblin tossed a bomb that toppled a tower, which blocked their path of escape. They had no choice but to battle the Goblin.

Meanwhile, Richter was assisting Spider-Woman battle a large hoard of combat drones. Spider-Woman's main powers did little to the robots, but Richter showed up to crumble the ground beneath their feet. Things were going well, until Carnage decided to show up. He attacked Spider-Woman, and let's just say the control officer was having a little too much fun being Carnage, and Spider-Woman was wounded. Richter did bat Carnage off with his big tail, and sent him flying off the rail they were on. Richter offered Spider-Woman support, and she accepted.

Phoon was, to say the least, scared. She thought she would just be rescuing people, but instead, she was caught up in a war. Her typhoons were effective in attacking S.H.I.E.L.D forces, although she knew she could not hold out forever. A heavy combat drone came up from behind and nearly squashed her, but luckily White Star forces had arrived to help, and they blew up the drone. Phoon felt a bit more confident now, with White Star helping them out. She could blow more typhoons without worry.

Spooky was having some fun attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. The agents had so many fears, he barely decide what to turn into. Once, he turned into Venom, and used his fake symbiote to take them down, and he turned into Carnage, using similar tactics, then Ghost Rider, then Wolverine, then a Zombie, then a Tornado, then Galactus, then a Xenomorph from Aliens. He was having a blast. Once, he transformed into a tidal wave, reminding him of what he did to Stitch that one time. Speaking of Stitch…

Stitch still felt that creepy sensation of looking through someone else's eyes. He attacked Wolverine, Multiple Man, Dagger, Patriot, and several of his cousins. He was scared. Suddenly, when there was an explosion nearby, the sensation started to feel…different. He felt even stranger. "Destroy the heroes….collect more….conquer all…..wait, those thoughts aren't mine!" He thought silently. He thought he might have been going crazy, and he saw himself attacking some nearby S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and taking some explosives from their belts. He planted the bombs and activated them, and one of the more bizarre things he saw, was Venom, with glowing blue eyes and tendrils coming from his back.

The Nanite villains were out of control. They attacked a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and began to arm their bombs and stick them on highly unstable chemical tanks. One of the agents survived, and removed his helmet to reveal himself as Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. To be more specific, he was a Life Model Decoy, a robot being controlled by Fury, but his presence was still there. Fury pulled out his binoculars and looked at the Nanite villains, wondering what the Hell was going on. He was spotted by Green Goblin, who began tossing his bombs at him. Fury ran away, and his behind a tank.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Hulk, Deadpool, and Wolverine were going at it. Spider-Man was attacking Hulk, and Deadpool was attacking Wolverine. Spider-Man looked to his right while on Hulk's shoulders and saw Nick Fury hiding behind a chemical tank.

"Hey, is that Fury?" He asked no one in particular.

Everyone else looked and indeed saw Fury. They went over to him. He saw them and said

"You there! I need your help. Something big's going down! Those Nanite agents Stark's been controlling have gone off the leash, and are planting bombs on these tanks! I need you to help me deactivate 'em!"

Spider-Man peered around the corner, and indeed some Nanite agents were planting bombs on the tanks.

"Alright, Fury. We'll help." He answered.

"I knew I could count on ya." Fury replied. "Come on, we need to stop 'em."

The group headed into the area where the tanks were.

"I'll stabilize the bombs and toss 'em to ya, then you dispose of 'em." Fury yelled from the rafters on the tanks. "Oh, and uh, keep those three busy, would 'ya?"

Venom and Stitch, both with glowing blue eyes and tendrils coming from their backs, stood in front of them, menacingly. Green Goblin flew down on the Goblin Glider, with the glowing eyes and tendrils too.

"Whatever, I'm just doing it cause the author told me too." Deadpool said.

"Look, they're up to something, we'll have to sort out the details later." Fury said. Then Venom and Stitch attacked. Spider-Man and Wolverine focused on Venom, whilst Deadpool and Hulk focused on Stitch. Green Goblin flew about, mainly focusing on Fury, who retaliated by firing his handgun at Goblin. When Goblin realized that Venom and Stitch were growing weak, he decided to toss some explosives at them. Fury seized this opportunity to disarm the bomb.

"Got it! It's all yours." He said, tossing the bomb down. Spider-Man grabbed the bomb with his webbing, and tossed it into the central vent. The bomb harmlessly blew up within.

The cycle repeated twice more, until Venom decided to take a turn on the Glider. He stuck Fury to the bomb by firing a symbiote blob at him.

"What are they doing?" Wolverine asked nobody.

Soon, the bomb detonated, and the chemical tank exploded, causing many casualties, and nearly obliterating the plant.

**Do you like? I hope so. Review and all that. I love you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Going Negative

**Hi. Sorry there aren't many experiments in this chapter, it's mostly buildup, and I'm not good with action sequences. Enjoy what I have.**

"Well, well, well. Look who's back in the land of the livin'. Was the first thing Wolverine heard when he woke up.

"Uuuh, where am I? What happened?" He asked. He looked around to see He was on a bed, and that Spider-Man, Deadpool, and the Hulk were also on beds.

He also turned to see Nick Fury, the real one, standing in front of him, and his teammates.

"You're in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base that only I know about." Fury said "Heh, well, I guess now you know about it too. You guys did a good time of buying me time to defuse those bombs, I got most of 'em…but on all."

**Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant**

**12 Hours earlier**

Fury began defusing a bomb attacked to a chemical tank, but then a sticky black goo prevented him from moving after it was launched at his hand. He turned his head to see Venom riding the Goblin Glider. Fury struggled to escape, but couldn't break loose, and the bomb exploded.

"Neither side's getting too specific, but a good number of those heroes got pretty badly hurt in the explosions, including yourselves." Fury narrated.

4 Fury LMDs walked up to a pile of rubble. 1 lifted up a hand from beneath it, popped out a gadget from his arm and it said:_ Life readings: 4_.

"No one knew that the Nanite agents went nuts, or that we tried to stop them." Fury continued. "So, it was up to me to save you." Then the Fury decoys started lifted the rubble, and extracting the 4 heroes.

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D Base**

**Present Time**

"While you healed up, I tried to warn Stark about what had really happened…he didn't listen, and well, things didn't go much better with ol' Wingtips either." Fury continued. "They can deny it all they want, but something big is goin' down, maybe even bigger than this "Civil War" you're all havin' so much fun with. Someone out there is trying to take advantage of the situation. Maybe by now, I could've figured out who if I hadn't been too busy playing nursemaid to you grunts! You owe me." Fury ranted. "And since you're presumed dead by both sides, you're the perfect little group to check out of this war, at least for a bit, to help me figure this thing out. You with me?" Fury asked.

Wolverine looked to one side. Hulk nodded in agreement, to the other, Spider-Man and Deadpool did the same.

"Alright, Fury. We're in." He said.

"Good." Fury said. "Meet me at the central computer when you're ready."

The heroes got up and out of bed, and started to walk around. Wolverine bumped into a small red thing walking around.

"Nosy?" He asked.

"Yep." Nosy replied. "Fury had a robot thing disguised as a White Star guy, and he found me and brought me here."

"Why would he do that?" Wolverine asked. He didn't know what Nosy was capable of.

"To sniff out information!" Nosy replied. "I heard that Captain America and his team are going to break into Prison 42, and free everyone!"

"Thanks, Nosy." Fury said from a computer he was working on. Wolverine just continued on his way.

Deadpool walked around a scientific part of the base, when he saw a familiar character. The Tinkerer. He walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Tinkerer said, annoyed.

"How can I trust you not to go nuts on me?" Deadpool asked mockingly.

"You can't, apart knowing that your friend, Colonel Fury can be very…persuasive. I am at your disposal until this mystery is solved."  
"I'm watching you, as in I'm just going to stand here and stare at you."

"Wonderful, it's so much easier to conduct scientific research when one is under CONSTANT SURVEILLANCE."

"Heh, heh, heh. So, who do you think is controlling our evil buddies?"

"Well, assuming it's not an inside job, our primary suspects include Mr. Sinister, Baron Zemo, and Dr. Doom."

"Isn't Doom dead?" Dr. Doom supposedly died over a year ago after messing with the gods of Asgard.

"Well, that's never stopped him before, we must consider all possibilities. Now, I have work to do, good-bye." The Tinkerer finished. Deadpool walked out of the labs more confused than when he went in.

Fury called the team to the briefing station. He explained about the Tinkerer, and how he's trying to find out who is controlling the supervillains when no one's looking. He said that the team needed to break into Ryker's Island to upload S.H.I.E.L.D's networking logs so Tinkerer could check them to see. Nosy sniffed out some info that Cap and his people were staging a break-in to save their people from the Negative Zone. They were going to piggyback on Cap's incursion. Fury flew them to Ryker's soon after.

"S.H.I.E.L.D should have their hands full, but I'll patch you into their comm. channel so you don't get any nasty surprises." Fury said over the radio. The 4 heroes began tearing through the prison, heading for the portal room, where the network logs could be uploaded.

After a bit, Fury said "Cap's strike team's already crossed into the negative zone, that means you're the only targets Hill's got left on this side!" The 4 heroes walked into a room where they assumed prisoners play basketball, and Hill and a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were waiting for them.

"I thought we finished you 2 off at the chemical plant." Hill said to Wolverine and Hulk.

"And you 2, I thought you were on our side, now look where you are." She said to Spider-Man and Deadpool.

"We aren't helping Cap, Hill." Spider-Man answered. "But, if you could let us into the portal room, we won't need to beat the crap out of you." He continued endearingly.

"Over my dead body." Hill answered. Spider-Man replied with "Alright, but…" He then proceeded to grab all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in webbing before clustering them together and jumping in the air, while Deadpool tossed a great number of grenades in the air, before shooting them to make them explode all over the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Hill managed to escape the room and call in more S.H.I.E.L.D agents to attack. Long story short, the heroes beat the agents, got a key card to enter the portal room, and entered the portal room, only to find Penance guarding the room.

"Not so fast, I've got my orders." He said. Penance prepared to attack, but Hulk grabbed Wolverine, and threw him at Penance, claws first. Penance fell on the floor, hurt. "You won't get past me! YOU WON'T!" He yelled before releasing a large blast of kinetic energy that hit everything around him, knocking down the heroes and accidentally freeing several Nanite-controlled criminals around him. They had glowing blue eyes and tendrils coming from their backs.

"Oh man, they're all loose!" Penance cried before the prisoners beat him to a pulp. The 4 heroes easily beat the prisoners though, and then uploaded the network logs to Fury and the Tinkerer.

"We got the data, and the Tinkerer's done a quick analysis. It doesn't look good." Fury said.

"We were convinced that an unknown megalomaniac was controlling the supervillains." Tinkerer said. "However, the truth is much stranger, and potentially, much more troubling. There is no mastermind pulling the strings of these criminals. The Nanite grid has become large and complex enough to emerge as its own intelligence! A neural net whose intellect grows each time they inject another host with the Nanites!"

"The only reason this thing hasn't spread like wildfire is because S.H.I.E.L.D only lets a few of 'em out at a time." Fury said.

If I could get a sample of the finished product, a pure pre-activation Nanite, I might be able to find a way to shut a host's Nanite system down." The Tinkerer said.

"We'll probably find one of those in the Negative Zone jailhouse, and there's no better time to get one than now, while the heroes are duking it out. Sit tight, I'm coming over to help." Fury said.

Fury teleported into the portal room in front of his team.

"Eeeew, teleporting makes my skin crawl, but you'll need my help, and I can't send a decoy into the negative zone, signal won't cross over."

"So, we break in, grab the goods and leave? Great plan, Fury." Wolverine grumbled.

"This is the best shot we'll get to get into that prison, or no one'll be sitting on an antidote that can save humanity from this thing!" Fury replied.

"Huh, and I thought everyone was too busy fighting each other to watch out for innocents." A revived Penance said. "Let me help, I can activate the portal for you."

"Thanks, Robbie." Fury said. Penance walked over to the portal controls and activated them. He then joined everyone else on the portal itself, and before they knew it, they were beamed into the Negative Zone.

**Aaaand, it's over. This one's loooooooooooong. Anyways, review, and I OWN NOTHING.**


	12. Chapter 12: Prison Break

**Hello again! I love you all! Read the chapter! Since Summer is here I will be in full swing, and this story will be updated more often, I promise. For now, enjoy**

**Prison 42 Portal Room 2****nd**** Floor**

**9:00 PM**

Spider-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, Hulk, Penance, and Nick Fury appeared on the portal after teleporting from Ryker's Island. Nick Fury stepped off of the portal.

"It's a lot easier getting into this place than getting out." He said. "The Nanite labs are a few levels below us. I'll make my way to the security room and try to clear a path for you."

"All alone?" Wolverine asked. "You ain't a robot this time, Fury."

"Yeah, and I've been kicking butt since your mama's been wipin' yours. I got this." Fury responded.

Wolverine just snorted.

"I expect Cap and Iron Man will still be butting heads in there. Security should be light, but I'd still be aware. See you later." Fury finished before dashing off. The portal lowered down to a lower floor like an elevator. A squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were waiting for the 5 heroes.

"What the hell? Stark said the portal was secure!" One of them shouted. The heroes plowed through the opposing forces and made their way to a lab containing a villain awaiting Nanite injection. Suddenly, the door closed and the heroes were trapped in the labs with a ton of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Equinox who was about to be injected with Nanites. Spider-Man thought quick and used his web to gather up all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around Penance, who released a kinetic energy blast, tossing them everywhere. Wolverine tore the machine holding Equinox up, and grabbed the pure Nanite sample they left, but he freed Equinox in the process. Hulk smacked him upside the head though, knocking Equinox out.

"Good work, team!" Nick Fury said over the radio. "You should be clear to head back to the portal, no one's gonna stop you, they're all too busy partying it up in the cell blocks!" As the team headed for the portal, trouble was brewing.

**Prison 42 Cell Blocks**

**9:15 PM**

A battle was going on between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Anti-Reg forces. Luke Cage batted a S.H.I.E.L.D agent away with his fist, before pounding the ground to release a shockwave knocking away many more.

"We'll never reach the jail cells at this rate!" He said to Captain America.

"Are those the conduits we saw in the schematics?" Cap asked, pointing to some cables.

"Yeah, the only exposed power cables for the main systems and the back-ups."

"Those get cut, and all the cells open up, including S.H.I.E.L.D's remote controlled super-criminals?"

"You got it. But the released prisoners might give S.H. .D more than they can handle, at least for a few minutes. It could help cover our escape."

With that, Cap threw his shield at the cables, breaking them, before catching it again. Suddenly, alarms blared, and the power went out.

**Prison 42 Experiment Holding Cells**

**9:19 PM**

The experiments were locked in their cells with extra security posted during the battle. Angel had been locked in her cell for weeks without leaving, and she knew that confinement did things to you. She continued looking at the guards for no reason when she heard sirens blaring. She didn't know what that meant until the force field blocking her exit disappeared. She saw that the other force fields has disappeared as well. The guards realized that too, and held their weapons forward in a futile attempt to threaten the experiments not to move.

They did, of course, and attacked the guards before the ones capable of combat rushed to the fight, while the weaker ones retreated to the portal room. Angel rushed forward to deliver a kicked to the back of a battling agents head while Sparky shot a lightning bolt from his antennae at a group of agents.

Kixx knocked down War Machine before engaging in battle with She-Hulk.

Plasmoid fired balls of plasma at Mr. Fantastic who used his stretchy body to dodge them, while attempting to hit Plasmoid.

Heat fired his hot blast at Bishop. However, Bishop absorbed it, and hit Heat right back, but was caught off-guard by a surprise attack by Hammerface.

Yaarp blew his horn…thing at Songbird who retaliated by using her sound waves as a recoil, while Zap was zooming around Black Widow, teasing her, before hitting her, zapping her in the process.

Hawkeye was watching the fight from above, looking around. He then caught sight of Slugger, and shot an arrow at him. Slugger sensed the arrow coming, and deflected it with his tail. Hawkeye dodged it though, and figured he have to to it the direct way, and proceeded to battle Slugger hand-to-hand.

Things were looking up for the Anti-Reg forces, then a bunch of Nanite-controlled agents began marching out of a hallway. Green Goblin, Bullseye, Lady Deathstrike, Moonstone, Whirlwind, Molten Man, Electro, Grim Reaper, Diamondback, Jack-o-Lantern, Carnage, Juggernaut, Magneto, Taskmaster, Stitch, and 627 were emerging from the hall.

Iron Man turned to see and said "Never thought the cavalry would look quite like that, but I'll take it." Though he noticed Venom was missing…

Bullseye's eyes began to glow blue, and tendrils sprouted from his back, signaling that the Nanites were taking over. He picked up a bullet from the ground, saw Green Goblin, also with the glowing eyes and tendrils, and without saying a word, formulated a plan. Goblin tossed a pumpkin bomb over the crowd, and Bullseye hit it with the bullet from far away. The bomb exploded, sending shrapnel and fire falling all over the crowd. Iron Man witnessed this and said

"Nanite control, watch what you're doing with those prisoners. They just.." He was interrupted by Moonstone shooting him in the back with her powers. He crashed against a wall and fell to the floor.

"Dammit Swanson! Get those prisoners attacking the right targets!"

"We're trying sir, but they're not responding." Swanson said over the radio. "The inhibitor transmissions aren't having any effect."

"Then spike their nano-chains! Shut them down NOW!" Swanson heard this, and tried to do that, but to no avail.

"No effect Mr. Stark, the villains are completely out of control!" Then a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Venom, with glowing eyes and tendrils.

"You don't say." He said before wrapping him in symbiote and killing him.

Iron Man looked up to see Lady Deathstrike, with glowing blue eyes and tendrils, overlooking him, ready for the finishing blow, when she was punched in the face by Captain America, sending her down. Cap reached out his hand, and Iron Man took it.

"Looks like Fury was right about your Nanite-injected slaves." Cap said.

"We had it under control, until you busted in here and released them all." Iron Man retaliated.

"Gentlemen" Mr. Fantastic interrupted. "I suggest we focus on getting our people out of here alive."

**Prison 42 Nanite Labs**

**9:21 PM**

"Dammit! This is exactly what we were worried about! The Nanite agents are free and they're showing hive mind behavior!" Fury said over the radio. "Oh, great. Looks like the power surge knocked out the portal. We'll need it to get our people out of here! Take the lift to rendevouz with Cap and Iron Man, you'll explain the situation to them, while I figure a way to jump-start that portal." The 5 heroes stood on the lift, and ascended to meet Cap and Iron Man.

**Review. That was fun. See you later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Returning to Positive

**Wazzup World? I decided to write this chapter focusing more on the experiments because I've been focusing mainly on the Marvel characters for the last chapter and a half. As always, enjoy.**

**Prison 42 Cell Blocks**

**9:30 PM**

Angel was assisting Thresher in attacking Agent Terrence, when suddenly, she heard a boom overhead. She looked up to see fire and shrapnel falling from the sky. She alerted Thresher in her own language and their glances alerted Terrence. They covered their heads with their arms and after the rain of danger stopped Angel looked up to see Green Goblin, but with glowing blue eyes and tendrils coming from his back. Angel knew Goblin was weird, but not THIS weird. She could guess that something was up.

She started to run, but was stopped by a nameless prisoner with Pyrokinesis. He also had the glowing eyes and tendrils. He looked down at Angel, and looked ready to fry her, but was stopped by a shotgun blast. Angel looked to see Terrence aiming his shotgun at where the prisoner was. (He's on the floor now.) He walked up to Angel, and offered her his hand. She accepted and got up from being knocked down.

"So, what do you say we get out of here?" Terrence asked.

"Ih." Angel replied. With that, they began running down the prison halls to the portal room, Terrence shooting Nanite-controlled prisoners every now and again. Along the way, they were joined by Heat, Thresher, Clip, Mashy, Houdini, Sinker, Ploot, Spike, and Belle. They also saved Sparky from Shocker, who was attempting to inject him with Nanites.

They almost reached the elevator to the portal room, when Stitch dropped in front of them. He also had the glowing eyes and tendrils. Angel was more terrified than anyone else in the group. (Except maybe Houdini, but, he's a coward.) Terrence stood his ground, though.

"I got this." He said. He fired his shotgun at Stitch, but the buckshot simply knocked him back, him being indestructible. Stitch jumped at Terrence, grabbing his gun from him, and bending it as if it were plastic, rendering it useless.

Angel shakily said. "B-b-booshi boo?" Stitch simply turned and growled. Terrence seized this opportunity and pulled a stun gun from his belt and electrocuted the blue alien. This stunned him for a brief moment, but he was back in action in no time. He kicked Terrence in the face, knocking him on the ground. He was about to finish him when a glowing light dagger-looking thing hit him in the back, and he fell unconscious.

The group turned around to see Cloak and Dagger standing behind them.

"Well, let's go!" Dagger said. Most of the group followed her, but Angel stayed behind to help Terrence.

"You didn't have to do that, missy." He said. Angel just smiled and helped him get to the elevator, but what was at the top was worse than the bottom. The Nanite prisoners had apparently found the armory, and were firing at them with assault rifles and grenades. The group hid behind walls and crates. Sparky tried shooting lighting at them from behind cover, and Terrence used his spare pistol. Suddenly, a bunch of combat drones burst through a nearby door, and started attacking the prisoners. A heavy drone used his gun to make holes in the wall spelling the word "Glitch". It took them all of 5 seconds to decipher it. Glitch hacked into the robot control system, and was commanding S.H.I.E.L.D's 'bots.

After a while, our group made it to the portal, and prepared to teleport to Earth. Suddenly, Terrence was knocked off the portal by something hitting him. Angel ran to him to find a knife in his shoulder. She turned around to see Bullseye standing at the doorway. Terrence was in pain, and the portal was beginning to do its thing.

"Get out of here." Terrence ushered.

"Naga!" Angel replied, as she began pulling him toward the portal.

"I said, GO!" Terrence yelled as he pushed Angel to the portal. She fell on the portal, but couldn't help Terrence before she was teleported back to Earth.

**Prison 42 Portal Room**

**9:42 PM**

Terrence lay on the floor, with a knife thrown at his shoulder, in pain. Bullseye, under Nanite control, walked up to him, grinning. Terrence lifted his visor and spit at him. Bullseye, and some low-level powered prisoner, lifted up Terrence, and started taking him to a machine to be injected, but before they could get there, the Glitch-controlled robots stopped them. A heavy drone lifted up Terrence and plopped him down back on the portal. The robot waved good-bye, and then the portal activated, sending Terrence to Earth.

**Ryker's Island Portal Room**

**9:46 PM**

Terrence appeared on the Portal in Ryker's Island Prison. He looked around and saw the group he was travelling with, as well as several other heroes and experiments that made it out. He lumbered off the portal with the help of another S.H.I.E.L.D agent that made it out. He found Angel waiting in a corner, and she welcomed him back with open arms. Several other experiments and heroes made it out while they were waiting, and eventually, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, Hulk, Penance, Captain America, and Iron Man appeared on the portal.

"You made it." Luke Cage, who made it out earlier said. "Was Fury behind you?"

Suddenly, the portal powered down.

"Hmm, closed off from the other side." Mr. Fantastic acknowledged.

"What do you think it means?" Cap asked, stepping down off of the portal. "Did Fury detonate.."

"Step to one side, Captain!" Maria Hill interrupted. She came into the room along with a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "You and your friends here are under arrest."

"For Pete's sake, Hill, these people need medical attention!"

"He's right." Iron Man said. "Lower your weapons and call in the medics."

"No, Stark. I'm under direct orders from the president. The SRA dictates that these unregistered…"

"We're giving everyone temporary amnesty on MY authority. At least until we figure out what just happened. If you have a problem with that, Commander Hill, you're going to have to take it up with all of us." Iron Man pointed his repulsor at her. Hill looked to one side to see heroes ready to fight her. The other side, same thing. Reluctantly, Hill called for the medics to come.

**A Graveyard just outside of New York**

**12:00 PM**

A funeral was held the day after the Prison 42 fiasco, honoring all who were stuck in the Negative Zone loony bin.

"So many lives apparently lost," The priest began "and yet lost, so that many more lives might be saved. We may not know the true fate of Nicholas Fury, but we do know his willingness to sacrifice himself on behalf of us all, for him, and for the rest of the missing and presumed deceased. We ask almighty God, to watch over their souls. Amen." Then, those who attended the funeral went to pay their respects to ones who were connected to them in some way. Lilo, Nani, and Pleakley were informed of this tragedy, and Jumba was being held in Prison 42 as a forced informant, and he managed to escape. Their "ohana" mourned over those lost in Prison 42.

Stitch, Shortsuff, Zap, Glitch, Sprout, Tank, Morpholomew, Ace, and even 627 were all mourned. After a while, the funeral ended, and everyone returned to their homes….or did they?

**That's my new chapter. Sorry about my cliffhanger, but if you played MUA2, you can probably guess where not-everyone went. Also, REVIEW! Please, REVIEW! I want reviews! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you didn't like, tell me freaking ANYTHING. I must have a grand total of 8 reviews so far! That aside, I don't own anything. Later, homies!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Collecting Collective

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter is short-ish, but this had to be said. Enjoy.**

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D Base**

**2:00 PM**

"I've gotta hand it to Fury," Iron Man said. "I'm not sure we ever would have found this place if you hadn't led us here."

"He was keeping his eye on the ball, while you morons were running into each other." Deadpool spoke out. "Maybe if you listened he wouldn't be pushing up daisies right now!" He hoped that the author wasn't actually going to kill off Fury and the rest.

"You're right, but, I'm not ready to buy that Fury and the others are dead, not yet." Captain America said. "We found no bodies, detected no explosion, how can we be sure what really happened?"

"Tony and I have already been over this a dozen times, we can't be sure, not without a working portal to the Negative Zone, and that would take us weeks to bring online." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Great, so in the meantime it just goes down a mystery?" Luke Cage asked.

"Yes, but we do have some evidence of Fury's success. I've been monitoring, and there seems to be no signs of the Nanite collective's signals here on Earth." Mr. Fantastic continued.

"Ten bucks says the Nanites found a way to Earth." Deadpool whispered to Spider-Man.

"You're on." Spidey answered.

"It's a shame the Tinkerer seems to have escaped, I was hoping his research would corroborate my own." Mr. Fantastic continued. "Still, I believe we can use this scanner to confirm that the Nanites haven't…oh no."

"What is it?" Cap asked.

"Nanite control signals, hundreds, maybe thousands of them." Mr. Fantastic answered. There were cyan dots all across the computer screen they were looking at, signifying Nanites in the area. Spider-Man slipped Deadpool 10 bucks.

"Fury failed?" Luke Cage asked.

"We all failed. We lost our way." Cap said.

"And now the world pays the price." Iron Man finished. Suddenly, another screen started beeping. Cable answered it. The screen showed Black Panther,

"This is T'Challa to all friendly forces, Wakanda is under attack!" Panther said over the transmission. "The attackers are, what we have been informed as, Nanite-controlled attackers. Requesting immediate assistance, we cannot hold out much longer!" With that, the transmission ended.

Cap stood up and said "Well, pack your bags, people. We're taking a trip to Wakanda!"

**Wakandan Capital City**

**4:00 PM**

Captain America, Iron Man, Mr Fantastic, Luke Cage, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man, Storm, Songbird, Iron Fist, Hawkeye, Ms Marvel, and Yellowjacket were dispatched to Wakanda to help Black Panther and his people, whilst Deadpool, Thing, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Cable, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Cloak, Dagger, and Nightcrawler were dispatched to Kauai, Hawaii, where another explosive situation was taking place. This chapter, we'll be focusing on the people in Wakanda. The Team landed in the city, and established contact with Black Panther.

"Thank goodness you're here, my friends! No time for pleasantries though, the enemy have our city surrounded, and are firing on us with siege cannons." Black Panther informed them. "Please, take out those guns! We can't hold out against them much longer!" Ms. Marvel, Yellowjacket, Songbird, and Iron Fist went after the cannons, while the rest proceeded into the city. Nanite agents attempted to stop them, but were no match for their combined might. The heroes eventually reached some large towers that produced shields that were knocked out during the attack.

"I can fix this!" Iron Man said. "Cover me while I repair these towers!" Iron Man began repairing, and after a while, he finished doing so. The Wakandan Capital was safe at last.

"We thank you for saving our city," Black Panther said. "but I fear things are going badly back in New York, I will patch you in."

Their radios played She-Hulk saying "Priority one distress call from Stark Tower to all friendly forces, *cough* *cough* we are under attack. Invading forces are comprised of Nanite-controlled criminals, as well as infected super-heroes including, unh!"

"She-Hulk, look out! I will deal with-aaah!" Colossus was heard yelling.

"Fall back! Fall b.." She Hulk said, before the transmission ended.

"She-Hulk! Stark Tower, respond! Please, join me inside. I will continue trying to contact our allies." Panther said. The heroes entered Panther's palace, and Ms Marvel and Songbird carried Yellowjacket and Iron Fist in from outside the city. Suddenly, a hologram of Nick Fury appeared in the center of the room.

"Fury, is that you?" Cap asked.

"That's right, Cap." Fury answered.

"Wait, no, something's different about you."

"Ah, now you're gettin' it. Yep, feels great to be in the Fold."

"The Fold? Is that what you're calling yourselves?"

"We figured with a name, with a positive image, we'd get more of you people to sign up."

"Sorry, Fury, but we aren't signing up to be part of you puppet cult."

"Really, not even if we called off the attack at Stark Tower?"  
"Not even, Fury! No deal."

"Fine, but don't say we didn't give you a chance to surrender." Then the hologram disappeared. Suddenly, the shields surrounding the city faded.

"They've broken through our defenses! How?" Black Panther asked nobody in particular. Then, some of Panther's royal guard started, now part of the Fold, dropped from the ceiling.

"No! My own people taken! This has gone too far!" Panther yelled as he began to join the battle against the Fold. Suddenly, a maniacal laugh was heard overhead.

"Goblin!" Iron Man yelled. Green Goblin descended down on his glider, and began tossing bombs and such onto the field to harm the heroes. Soon, something else dropped from the ceiling .

"Venom as well? How many foes will Fury throw at us?" Panther asked as Venom began tearing into the battle. The heroes were severely outnumbered. Thinking fast, Spider-Man used his webbing to grab every Fold member in the room except for Venom, and Iron Man obliterated them with his Unibeam. As for Venom, Hulk lifted up a big chunk of rock, and tossed it at Songbird, who used her sound waves to use it like a hammer, hitting Venom hard multiple times, ultil he was finally down. The palace was saved. Suddenly, Cloak appeared in the center of the room along with the group he had with him.

**Hi. A fellow under the name of Matt posted a review that pushed me to write this chapter early. Anyways, review, and I OWN NOTHING. Peace-out bros.**


	15. Chapter 15: DP vs 626

**First off, this chapter's about Deadpool…and if that didn't want to make you keep reading right away, he shall engage in an epic fight with someone as invincible and unkillable as he! EPICNESS! Enjoy.**

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**1:00 PM**

Deadpool, along with a team of X-men had been dispatched to Hawaii to deal with an explosive Nanite situation. The Nanites have been targeting the experiments on Hawaii, as well as having enslaved the experiments that couldn't escape Prison 42 already. The good ol' Merc with a Mouth was strolling along the island when he caught sight of Stitch, as well as a few Nanite-controlled S.H.I.E.L.D and White Star agents entering a rather impressive-looking house. Deadpool smiled, cocked his dual SMG's, and teleported to the house.

**Pelekai Household Attic**

**1:05 PM**

Lilo, Nani, Pleakley, and Jumba were hiding in their attic from the Nanite-controlled people roaming the island. Jumba kept a plasma blaster handy just in case. Suddenly, they heard scuttling outside, then footsteps. Jumba kept his blaster pointed at the door, but instead, Stitch burst through the floor, grabbed Jumba's gun, and tossed it away.

He mockingly said "Aloha." while the S.H.I.E.L.D and White Star agents burst through the door. Suddenly, gunshots were heard, Lilo buried her face in Nani's arms, and then, the S.H.I.E.L.D and White Star guys fell to the floor. A red-clad ninja materialized in front of them, bearing twin SMG's in his hands, and playing rap music on his Walkman. He looked at the cowering group, saw Lilo and said.

"Whoops, didn't know there was a kid here." And turned off his Walkman.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah." He then turned to face Stitch, and began shooting him. The bullets did nothing bat bounce off though, as Stitch lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, and through the attic door. The ninja got up and said.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, huh? Well, no one messes with Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, and leaves unhurt!...What? I had to introduce myself to the audience." Deadpool put away his guns and pulled out his swords. He lunged for Stitch, but Stitch jumped out of the way, then Deadpool swung at him, scoring a hit, but not hurting Stitch. Stitch grabbed a pot from the kitchen, where he was knocked, and hit Deadpool in the head with it. Deadpool took some more swipes at him, and Stitch retaliated by tossing stuff, and taking swipes himself. Stitch began clinging to the ceiling, and Deadpool took out his guns again, firing at Stitch, and his bullet holes eventually made circle, and the ceiling fell on top of Stitch.

"Ha!" Deadpool said. Then, Stitch's claw burst through the wood, and then he tackled Deadpool, clawing at his face and chest. Deadpool grabbed Stitch's wrists, and Stitch witnessed the claw marks he left heal almost instantly.

"Cool, isn't it?" Deadpool said. "It's a healing factor. It's pretty useful for fighting blue alien weasels!" He then flipped Stitch off of him, and through a wall. Stitch then crawled away, needing to be left alone for a second.

"Yoo-hoo, koala boy!" Deadpool called. "I've got a katana with your name on it!" Then, Lilo's doll, Scrump, rolled out of a closet on a rollerblade.

"What happened after this in the movie?" Deadpool asked himself seconds before the doll blew up! Deadpool was blown back by the explosion thinking "Oh yeah! That's what it did!" While Stitch stood out in the hall, grinning.

"So you like explosions, little guy?" Deadpool said, standing up. "Well, 2 can play at that game!" Deadpool took a bunch of grenades off of his belt, tossed them in the air, and shot them to make them explode. It was a big boom, making a hole in the house. Thankfully, Lilo and her family managed to escape the house. Stitch was fazed, but eventually got up again. Deadpool was getting slightly annoyed. Stitch pounced on him again, and they were back in the kitchen. Deadpool found Jumba's plasma gun next to him, took aim, and fired at Stitch, and get this, Stitch caught the plasma ball in his hands.

"Oh, come on!" Deadpool yelled. Stitch laughed before tossing the plasma ball back at Deadpool, who flew through the wall and onto the ground outside. The wound in his chest the plasma made was still open, because of the burning. Stitch jumped on him, reached into his wound, and pulled out his heart!...but even after 20 seconds it continued beating.

"You don't die, do you?" Stitch asked.

"Nope." Deadpool answered.

"Hrm" Stitch answered. With that, Deadpool snatched his heart up, put it back in his chest as the wound was healing, and began swiping at Stitch with his swords. Stitch grabbed his sword, hit him in the face with the butt, and jumped on him again. Before Stitch could do anything, something hit him in the back.

"Na la….queesta." Stitch said as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Dagger had got him again. Cloak was with her.

"Let's go." Said Cloak.

"Hey, do we still have those 3 Nanite samples we got from Prison 42?" Deadpool asked.

"I think so, why?"

Deadpool glanced at Stitch and said. "Well, considering how much of a pain in the ass he is, I figured he'd be a big help taking down the Nanite circus."

"Ok, now let's go." Cloak finished. Deadpool scooped up the unconscious Stitch and went under Cloak's cloak. Cloak teleported every experiment and superhuman he saved, as well as his teammates who helped secure the island.

**Black Panther's Palace **

**1:35 PM**

Cloak teleported his people to the Panther's palace, and Wakanda had apparently been secured. Deadpool plopped Stitch down next to an unconscious Venom and Green Goblin.

"Thank you." Panther said. "Without your aid, I shudder to think what would have become of my homeland. Now, what should we do with these 3?" He gestured to Venom, Stitch and Goblin.

"You still got those Nanite samples?" Deadpool asked Mr. Fantastic. Mr. Fantastic nodded.

"I'll start the procedure." He said.

**How was it? I'm not good with action sequences, so tell me how I did PLEASE. Anyways, see you later dudes and dudettes! I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN A WALKMAN!**


	16. Chapter 16: Towering Rage

**Panther's Palace, Wakanda**

**11:25 AM**

Stitch sat at the table he was seated at, being yelled at by Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic.

"We don't have time for these games, 626." Iron Man said. "Tell us everything you know about the Fold!"

"Stitch. Know. NOTHING!" Stitch responded for the 7th time.

"We spent precious antidote on you, Stitch." Mr. Fantastic explained. "You owe us."

Stitch growled. "You think Stitch forgotten who put Stitch in that position in the first place?"

"Dammit!" Iron Man yelled, frustrated. "You were one of the first agents forced into action by the collective! You must have some memory, some knowledge you can share!"

"NAGA! When you took Stitch from Fold you took everything Stitch knew about it!"

"Took?" Mr. Fantastic began. "Are you saying you'd rather go back, Stitch?"

"NAGA!" Stitch yelled. "But, but, Stitch remembers how it felt. Stitch couldn't think. It felt like Stitch's mind was gone, and replaced with something else. You know what that's like?" Most of the heroes present did, as the interrogation was being heard by everyone in the place.

"There was no Stitch, no 626, nothing." He continued, putting his face down on the table and sobbing. "Stitch wants this gone, maybe more than you, but all Stitch has to offer is himself."

There was a short pause before Mr. Fantastic said "Ok, you're free to go." Stitch dropped out of the chair he was sitting in and proceeded out the door to the room he was using. He got a few sideways glances from people listening in, including Goblin, who was working on his Glider, and Venom, who was hanging on the wall. They experienced the same thing Stitch had, but they didn't expect him to be that emotional about it.

Stitch gave them a "What are you looking at?" look, and they went back to doing what they were doing. Angel had been rescued by Cloak back in Hawaii, and even she had not seen Stitch that torn up before. Stitch sat on a nearby box, and Angel came to try and comfort him. Stitch's other cousins who had been rescued were also uncomfortable. Yin, Yang, Sparky, Squeak, Richter, Kixx, Gigi, Bonnie, Clyde, Felix, Belle, Spooky, Phoon, Yaarp, Houdini, Thresher, Plasmoid, Heat, Hammerface, Slushy, and Dupe had been saved by the team sent to Hawaii. As for the rest; they were most likely taken into the Fold. The heroes just hoped that they could save the world.

**Panther's Palace Briefing Station**

**12:00 PM**

Captain America, Iron Man, and Mr. Fantastic had gathered everyone at the briefing station. They explained that the Fold's primary targets are superhumans so their biggest threat in out of the way. They also explained that the Fold has built massive repeater towers to extend the reach of their network. They explained that their Nanite stasis signal they would have used as a failsafe during the Civil war should still function, if they could broadcast in on their network. There is a tower in Iceland, and it's the only one central enough to reach everyone under the Fold's influence. Captain America, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Songbird, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Deadpool, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Ghost Rider, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, Venom, Green Goblin, Stitch, Yin, Yang, Spooky, Phoon, Yaarp, Thresher, Hammerface, Heat, and Plasmoid were dispatched to Iceland to take care of the problem.

Black Panther, Yellowjacket, Goliath, Cable, Bishop, Hercules, most of the X-Men and the remaining experiments stayed behind to defend the palace just in case. No matter what, Angel couldn't help but feel that something was off.

**Iceland**

**1:00 PM**

The team had arrived at Iceland, and were almost immediately confronted by Fold guards. Most were easy though. They soon arrived at the tower, but it was locked down tight. Hulk tried to take care of that, but was stopped by a metal shard bursting from the ground and sending him flying. Magneto, Spider-Woman, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Havok, and Multiple Man, all under the influence of the Fold, had arrived to stop them. The heroes engaged in battle, and the enemies were much tougher to beat this time. The Nanite link allows them to share powers somehow, and Magneto was generous with that regard. It took forever, but the heroes eventually won the battle. Hulk and Stitch made an entrance, and the heroes walked through. However, an arena appeared, and the heroes had no choice but to walk onto it. She-Hulk, 627, Colossus, and Firestar appeared on the arena, as well as many Fold goons. That's not the worst part though, as several civilians were placed on the arena, specifically, Mary-Jane Watson, Pepper Potts, Mae Parker, Jane Foster, J. Jonah Jameson, Lilo, and Nani. The heroes had to fight their enemies while avoiding those who deserved no harm. Green Goblin eventually used some of his gas to put the civilians to sleep, and it worked. Now, back to the battle. Stitch was finishing off a couple of possessed S.H.I.E.L.D and White Star agents, when 627 charged at him. 627. pinned Stitch against a wall by his throat, and was ready to attack him, when a huge green hand grabbed him.

"HULK SMASH EVIL STITCH!" Hulk began slamming 627 into the ground at an incredible speed, causing minor shockwaves as he did. Eventually, he left 627 as a broken heap in a hole in the ground. Eventually, our team made it through, and continued to find….the Tinkerer?

Surprisingly, Tinkerer didn't have glowing blue eyes or tendrils, signaling that he wasn't actually IN the Fold. He was working FOR them, though.

"Hurry, get him out of here!" Tinkerer yelled as a weird pod was launched up the tower. He turned around and saw our heroes.

"You idiots! You should have accepted Fury's offer!"

"We're not giving in to your techno-cult, Tinkerer!" Iron Man retaliated.

"We know what you're plotting. It won't work."

"How did you…?"

"Hm hm hm. We have ways of knowing." Tinkerer finished before being teleported away.

**Panther's Palace**

**2:00 PM**

The people at Panther's Palace were monitoring the situation via radio.

"Ways of knowing?" Yellowjacket asked himself. "What does that mean?" Suddenly, a Wakandan guard hit him in the back of his head with the butt of her spear.

"What the hell?" Black Panther yelled, as he was in the same room. Suddenly, Morpholomew, who was unable to escape Prison 42, leapt out from behind a box, and jumped on the guard's head. Then, the guard started changing. It grew black fangs, her skin became reddish-orange, she grew claws, and her eyes almost looked faded. Eventually, she became Carnage, who was under the command of the Fold. They had a man on the inside. Morpholomew also revealed Moonstone, Whirlwind, Diamondback, and Justice.

Then, helicopter blades were heard outside, and a bunch of mercenaries, and S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and White Star grunts under Nanite control, rappelled through the windows. Things were getting hairy.

**Fold Tower, Iceland**

**2:05 PM**

The heroes had made a proficient run through the tower, and were approaching the console where they could send out the stasis signal. They soon received a radio transmission from Black Panther.

"Team, you need to upload the stasis signal! They're throwing everything they have at us! You need to-AAAUGH!"

"T'Challa!? T'Challa?!" Cap yelled into the radio. "Damn! Come on team, we need to move." The team found the console they were looking for, Iron Man pulled a USB out of a pocket in his armor, and began uploading the stasis signal.

**At the top of the Fold Tower, Iceland**

**2:20 PM**

The Tinkerer appeared at the top of the repeater tower, ran over to a console and started working.

"Yes! The upload is starting!" Black Panther acknowledged over the radio. "Wait, something is wrong! The upload has stopped! Dr. Pym, the Tinkerer must have locked them out somehow."

"Dammit!" Yellowjacket began over the radio. "Ok, uh, let me think. Got it! You should be able to override him if you can get to the top of the repeater tower itself. There should be a console up there that you can…"

**Fold Tower Elevator, Iceland**

**2:23 PM**

"They got Bishop! Damn!" Black Panther yelled over the radio. "Do whatever you have to, just get that signal out!"

The heroes had been divided. Many stayed behind to deal with the gathering Fold forces. Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Iron Fist, Songbird, and Stitch made their way to the top of the tower using the elevator, or their own abilities. Once they made it to the top, they found the Tinkerer guarding the console. They made quick work of the old man. Iron Man re-uploaded the signal…and that's when the sh*t hit the fan.

Teleporter pods crashed into the roof, doing exactly what they were supposed to do, She-Hulk and 627 crashed through the ground, Fold superhumans who could fly flew in, it was a complete madhouse. Right when the heroes thought they might be overpowered, all the Fold agents had electricity flowing through them, and fell to the floor. The stasis signal had worked!

"Reports coming in now from all over the globe…looks like the entire collective is down! Great work!" Black Panther said. "We need to mobilize S.H.I.E.L.D and begin rounding up and curing the Nanite-infected population. Until then…what the?"

"Something's channeling strange energy signatures back through the network, converging on your vicinity." Yellowjacket said. "Can you investigate? I think…"

He was cut off by something smashing through a pod in the corner of the roof. In jumped in front of the heroes to reveal itself as….Nick Fury.

**Jesus, this one was long. In my eyes, anyway. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and…oh crap. Uuh, gotta go. I OWN NOTHING. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: The (not) Epic Conclusion

**Me: What the-how did you get in here?**

**Deadpool: Dude, it's what I do.**

**Me: Well, I'm just about to write the final chapter of my story so..**

**Deadpool: Yeah, I'm familiar with your plans, you think I don't KNOW you?**

**Me: (sigh) What do you want, Deadpool?**

**Deadpool: First off, I'm not here 'cause I'm happy, second, I want me to play a bigger part in the grand finale. Capiche?**

**Me: Fine. If it means you'll stop bothering me.**

**At the Top of the Fold Tower**

**3:00 PM**

It was indeed Nick Fury, but something was very different. He looked like a cyborg, covered in machinery, with Nanite tendrils extending down his back, in a pattern mirroring his spine. His eye patch was also replaced with a cybernetic eye.

"Cute trick," He began "but did you really think we wouldn't see it coming?"

"Story's over, Fury!" Deadpool shouted. "You're alone, you can't possibly…"

"Oh, I'm not alone. You may have frozen the Fold, but you haven't eliminated it, and with these new Nanites, I can draw in the entire collective's power. I won't need more than a fraction to kill you. Then I'll shut down that annoying signal of yours for good."

Then, around Fury, appeared a huge hologram of Electro, which shot lightning all over the place. The same thought echoed through everyone's head at the time: "Uh oh".

Fury had the ability to use the powers of anyone and anything that was being held by the Fold, and that was seriously bad. In the course of the battle, Fury called upon the power of Havok, Firestar, Multiple Man, Bishop, A-Bomb, and even Melty. It was a very long fight, and several heroes, like Spider-Man and Iron Fist, even were knocked out of the game, but when it looked like Fury couldn't take much more, Deadpool stabbed his sword through Fury's chest, on the side opposite to his heart. The powers Fury had summoned flew out of him one by one, until Fury was left a powerless man lying on the floor.

**Secret S.H.I.E.L.D Base**

**1 and ½ Months later.**

Nick Fury was being walked out of a medical room in his base by Mr. Fantastic.

"Alright, Stretch, I can make it." Fury said to Mr. Fantastic. He sat in a chair right by his desk. Mr. Fantastic walked away, and Captain America and Iron Man walked up to him.

"Smart guy, but I'd take a S.H.I.E.L.D nurse over him anyday." Fury grumbled.

"Everyone else who was infected has pretty much recovered," Iron Man began. "but the stuff the Tinkerer put in you was 10 times…"

"I know, believe me, I know." Fury interjected. 'Listen guy, about all this, I just wanted to say…"

"You can stop right there, Nick." Cap said. "There's plenty of blame to go around…on all sides."

"Right." Fury said, getting up. "But I'm sure you'll get things done, make things the way they used to be."

"I don't think things will ever be quite the same as they used to be." Iron Man said.

"Right, but that doesn't mean they can't be good again." Cap finished, while they walked out of the room.

**Kauai, Hawaii**

**12:00 PM**

With Nick Fury back in command of S.H.I.E.L.D, things in Hawaii had returned to normal quickly. Fury issued that all captured experiments were to be released back to their homes, and that all S.H.I.E.L.D personnel shall withdraw from Hawaii, and with the amending of the Superhuman Registration Act, allowing heroes to voluntarily sign up for training, without revealing their secret identities to the public, or attending mandatory police service, the Civil War had ended.

Stitch was even offered a chance to become an Avenger, but, he declined in order to stay with his own family. Things were going almost perfectly again. However, Lilo remembered the Grand Councilwoman saying something about the Skrull, and she told Stitch that. Stitch figured he might call up his super-friends and pay the Skrull a little visit.

**Me: Are you happy?  
Deadpool: A little, could give me a bigger role in the after-time though.**

**Me: Deadpool, the story's over, leave me alone.**

**Deadpool: I'm not done yet, why did I need help while working for Fury?**

**Me: (sigh)**

**Deadpool: Hey, pay attention!**

**Me: And then Deadpool's powers and weapons vanished.**

**Deadpool: Hey, where are my weapons?**

**Me: Yeah, I just took them away.**

**Deadpool: The hell does that mean? I didn't know you could do that!**

**Me: You think this 4****th**** wall stuff only works in one direction? All I needed to do was type a sentence, and now, none of your weapons or powers work.**

**Deadpool: Whaa!? YOU STUPID CURLY-HAIRED CANADIAN NERD! GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!**

**Me: Keep this up, and I'll write a re-draft of the story, and pull you out entirely. Maybe stick you in as a cameo, or reference. Maybe not even that!**

**Deadpool: (sigh), fine. **

**Me: Finally. And then Deadpool regained his powers and weapons.**

**He's a pain. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. Sadly, I don't own Marvel or Lilo and Stitch. But, whatever, see y'all next time! (This would have been way cooler as a movie or video game, I know.)**


End file.
